


Won't Let Me Go

by TalysAlankil



Series: Shadows of You [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: After a taste of Sora's shadow, Riku can't help but chase this rush. He finds the answer with Vanitas.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Shadows of You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Won't Let Me Go

"Well, well. Didn't think _you_ would ever end up in the abyss again."

In spite of the urge to wake up at the sound of a newcomer's voice, Riku kept his eyes closed. If he did, he could pretend the voice was Sora's—even if he knew it wasn't. Sora would never sound this _sinfully_ delighted at seeing Riku. This voice was malevolent, predatory.

It was only when Riku felt the sand shifting next to him that he forced his eyes open. "Go away, Vanitas." He didn't even want to know how Vanitas still existed—albeit in the Realm of Darkness—or why, of all places to go, he had chosen to come _here_. And sit by his side. Like _Sora_ might once have, on another beach.

Vanitas didn't budge, so Riku sat up, inadvertently bumping their shoulders together. He ignored the brush of it, resolutely keeping his eye on the horizon. Aqua had once said this beach and the Islands were connected somehow. If it was true, maybe Riku could try going across. Even if it meant drowning.

"This is surprisingly nice."

Riku couldn't help but glare at Vanitas, and immediately realized his own mistake. Because if he was at risk of drowning if he tried swimming across the ocean of the Dark Margin, he was definitely going to drown into this face—Sora's face, or close enough. "What do you want?" He tried to put every ounce of disgust into his voice that he could muster, but it still came out wrong.

Vanitas held his gaze with a thin smile. "Why, I heard all about the exploits that led you here. Maybe I'm… _interested_."

"Interested—" It took a moment for Riku to process—part of him had tried suppressing how he'd gotten here. Summoning a Heartless in Sora's image, and giving into base urges with the creature. When Vanitas's meaning dawned on him, he couldn't suppress a gasp. "I'm not interested in _you_!"

"No? Well, I guess it makes sense. If you wanted flesh and blood, you would have tried your luck with the real deal." He paused with a vicious smile. "Right?"

"I couldn't. You know that." Perhaps he didn't, actually—Riku had no idea what Vanitas did or didn't know about their situation. But he'd come to understand that it was best to deal with denizens of darkness under the assumption that they knew _everything_. Especially what you wanted them to know the least.

Vanitas leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Why not move on, then?"

The closeness sent a shiver up Riku's spine, but he didn't pull away. "I'm trying."

Vanitas brushed his nose against the ridge of Riku's ear. "Maybe—" He shifted his entire body, facing Riku completely, and placed a hand on Riku's thigh for balance. "You're just not trying _hard_ enough."

"Oh yeah?" Riku's skin was electrified at the spots where Vanitas was touching him, the rest of his body tingling with the ghost of his proximity, his scent overwhelming in every breath Riku was taking. His intent was obvious, and Riku's body had clearly already decided to play along. It could be a trap, but, well, it wasn't like there was anything worse that could happen to Riku right about now.

So he grabbed Vanitas by the shoulders, and pushed him down into the coarse sand, rolling on top of him and pinning him down. A surprised cry escaped Vanitas's lips, but when Riku kissed him, he was smiling—grinning, even—against Riku's lips, nibbling at his lips to part them so their tongues could meet.

Riku ground with his whole body against Vanitas's, making him shudder under him. The bodysuit Vanitas wore made little mystery of his state of arousal, his hardness pulling the leathery fabric taut against Riku's stomach. The pressure of it sent a sense of urgency through Riku's mind, and he pulled away from the kiss, straddling Vanitas so he could remove his clothes in a frenzied rush.

It felt undignified, but the appreciative look Vanitas cast on him chased down any sense of shame he might have felt, and replaced it with burning lust. "My turn," he said, and the suit vanished in wisps of inky smoke.

The sight of him, naked beneath him, left Riku transfixed for a moment. He might have dreamed of Sora naked, but the Heartless was ultimately his own creation, shaped according to his idea of what Sora looked like. Did Vanitas look more like the real deal? _Gosh_ , Riku hoped so, because he looked _delicious_. And he was all open for the taking.

He didn't care about Vanitas, he told himself. He was just a proxy for Riku's fantasy, and they both knew it. So there was no shame in Riku just taking what he wanted. If it weren't for that, he might have taken his time. Explored the young man's body in front of him, tried to identify the sensitive spots. Made love to him, in other words.

But this wasn't the goal here. So he just shifted his position, grabbing Vanitas's thighs and parting them so he could kneel between them, then pushing them back, bending them until they were almost touching his chest, and opening up access to his ass.

The rough treatment didn't seem to phase Vanitas. "Eager, are we?" He looked perfectly at ease—amused, even.

"Fuck you," Riku spat.

"That's the idea."

Riku didn't try to think of a comeback. Instead, he lined himself up and thrust inside of Vanitas. He expected some resistance, but in spite of his sass and the sharp hiss he let out, Vanitas must have been as eager as he was, because Riku's cock slid inside with surprising ease. Before he knew what was happening, Riku was buried to the hilt, his nerves overwhelmed with the influx of new sensation—warmth and pressure and sweet, delicious friction.

Vanitas's back was arced, his eyes closed, his lips pulled over a grin that bared sharp teeth. "Straight to the right spot. Not bad for a first time." As Riku pulled back, Vanitas hooked his legs behind Riku's back, drawing him back in and making Riku see stars. "But maybe you want me to use _his_ voice?" He kept pressure with his feet, preventing Riku from backing up and thrusting again, even though his entire body demanded it.

"What are you—"

Vanitas cleared his throat, and when he spoke again, his voice was a near-perfect imitation of Sora's. It turned Riku's knees to jelly, and flooded his brain with delirious fog. "I _knew_ you could do it, Riku!"

"Don't—"

"Come on, Riku!" Vanitas said, keeping up the impression. "Don't leave me hanging!"

He released Riku's back, and in spite of himself, Riku automatically gave another thrust, tearing a moan from Vanitas's throat—needy and high-pitched and so unlike him, but so very much like Riku imagined Sora would sound. It was enough to send Riku in a frenzy, and he gave in to his urge to keep going, to never stop feeling this _good_ and make Sora—no, Vanitas, he couldn't forget that it was _Vanitas_ —feel good too.

Thrusting with abandon, Riku pressed his forehead against Vanitas's chest, blending the sound of his heartbeat with that of his voice. He closed his eyes, picturing that it really was Sora underneath him. What a pretty sight he'd make, what _perfect_ pleasure Riku could rip out of him, what—

He yelped with surprise when he felt his body shift, and opened his eyes wide as his back landed on the sand. Above him was Vanitas, straddling his lap, Riku's dick still far up his ass, staring down at Riku with an amused smirk.

"Oh, come on, Riku, don't you want to let me be in charge? Don't you wanna be _good_ for me?"

Riku hated the effect his voice kept having on him, but it left him breathless nonetheless. He closed his eyes again, trying to lose himself in his imagined vision of Sora. "You can do whatever you want with me," he said. "Use me. I don't mind."

"Oh, _thank_ you, Riku!"

Immediately, Vanitas started to move, rolling his hips and sending a flurry of delicious sensations through Riku's cock, making him gasp in surprise. He clenched his fists, desperate to grip something, but only found the sand beneath him.

Vanitas must have noticed, because Riku felt Vanitas's hands around his wrists, guiding him. Riku's left hand went to Vanitas's hip, and his right to the unmistakable firmness of his cock. It felt like a taboo, a line Riku shouldn't cross, yet he couldn't help himself. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Vanitas's hip, he pumped Vanitas's cock with all the desperation he felt.

And over all of that, was still the _maddening_ sound of Sora's voice, moaning in pleasure above him. Even knowing it was a lie, Riku's body reacted nonetheless.

"Open your eyes, Riku," the voice said. "I want you to look me in the eye when you come."

How he knew that Riku was close, he had no idea. Riku knew he should ignore him, resist the temptation, but he couldn't refuse anything to that voice. So he opened his eyes, looking up at Vanitas's face. If he kept his eyes half-lidded, and glimpsed him through his eyelashes, he could almost believe it was Sora.

The thought was enough to bring Riku apart at last. He came, crying out a name, though his brain was too fried to know _whose_ it was that he said. Vanitas kept riding him through his orgasm, applying pressure and friction to the point where the pleasure turned almost painful.

It felt like Riku's entire being was drained out of him, leaving him boneless and spent on the sand. Through his foggy mind, he registered Vanitas was still there—not only that, but his cock still jutted out, hard and neglected.

Vanitas followed his gaze, then smirked down at Riku. "Didn't think you'd be so _selfish_." His voice had effortlessly returned to normal, a stark reminder of reality that shattered any trace of Riku's fantasy from his mind.

"Fuck you," Riku said once more, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Been there. Not bad, but not satisfied."

"Didn't think you'd be stupid enough to think I care."

"No, but I think you're gonna let me do this anyway." He seized Riku's legs as he moved backwards, lifting them up so he could crouch between them.

"Wait—what're you—"

"What is it, Riku? Not willing to reciprocate? It's only polite."

"Vanitas!" He tried to say the words as a warning, but it only made him sound more desperate.

He felt the blunt pressure of Vanitas's cock head against his ass, but then, Vanitas leaned across his chest. "Don't worry," he whispered against Riku's lips. "I'll make it good for you too."

Just as he stole a kiss from Riku, he pushed his cock in—just the tip, but enough to make Riku feel stretched further than he'd ever had. It felt different than his time with Anti-Sora; more raw, more real, when the heat of Vanitas's body was seeping into his, the scent of his hair was in Riku's nose, so like Sora's. The feeling of debasement was magnified when it was a real person doing it to Riku and not a creature of his own creation, yet it only electrified Riku's nerves even more.

His body responded as well, the pain of overstimulation looping back into pleasure, his dick hardening once more in spite of his recent orgasm. He still felt too spent to move much, but Vanitas seemed content with being in control.

"You did say I could use you," Vanitas whispered in his ear, as if reading his thoughts. "That you didn't mind."

All Riku could reply with was an embarrassingly loud moan, torn from the depths of his throat. How was Vanitas so _good_ at this? It was hard even just to _think_.

"Look at you," Vanitas continued. "So good for me. And feeling so good in return, aren't you?" Another thrust, setting Riku's body on fire. "Answer me."

"Yeah!" Riku cried out. "So—good—"

"See? You don't _need_ Sora to feel good. You don't even need me to pretend anymore. Admit it."

"I—" Hearing Sora's name was like a shot through the heart, but Vanitas's dick inside of him was its own kind of pain, and in his current state, it mixed with pleasure, making the two impossible to tell apart.

"You don't. You can be mine instead. Say that you're mine."

Riku was about to protest, but just then, Vanitas stopped moving, and the sudden lack of pleasure was intolerable. "I'm yours, okay! I'm yours. Just fucking _fuck_ me!"

"Having trouble keeping up?" Another thrust, and Riku's vision filled with stars. "We're already there. Say it again."

It was pointless to resist. "I'm yours! I'm fucking yours."

" _There_ we go. Now look at me."

Riku hadn't even realized he'd been avoiding Vanitas's eyes, but he had no more fight left in him to resist now. He met Vanitas's eyes, saw his smile—triumphant, yet genuinely please, too.

"Good. Now be a good boy and come for me."

"I can't—" Riku's words were drowned out when his body reacted on its own accord, and a second orgasm ripped through him. If his mind had been foggy before, this one blew his mind entirely. He was vaguely conscious of Vanitas's own orgasm, of Vanitas pulling out and lying down, sprawled on top of Riku, smearing come and sweat on both their skin, but his intelligent mind had shut down.

"See?" Vanitas whispered without moving from where he'd pressed his head down on Riku's chest. "Wasn't so hard, was it? We're gonna have so much fun, you and I."


End file.
